vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems preload=Report:Spam filter problems/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives Swordartonline * Wiki's URL: http://swordartonline.wikia.com/ * Block ID Number:#8017 * What did you try to do?: move a page to aaaa, although i understand that it is frequently used for spaming, but the character is really named as aaaa..... * Signature: c933103 (talk) 22:52, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :Page has been moved. ~ty 16:07, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Wikiopie Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://wikiopie.wikia.com/ * Block ID Number:#8042 * What did you try to do?: I copied the template and pasted it and published, but they showed problem of Spam filters. * Signature: Deepak Raj (talk) 18:28, December 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't add / at the end of the title. 21:35, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://example.wikia.com/ * Block ID Number: 302036 * What did you try to do?: wolrd * Signature: ♥Paexgo♥ 17:39, December 15, 2013 (UTC)Paexgo :That isn't a valid blockID, nor have you provided enough information for me to do anything about it. Please keep your use of this wiki to reporting vandalism (or spam filter problems here), and not to test how things work or play around. Thanks, Ajraddatz (Talk) 20:01, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://alvin.wikia.com/ * Block ID Number: #8821 * What did you try to do?: Create a page for a song named "Hello". * Signature: DEmersonJMFM 03:54, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :Page has been made. Please edit it as necessary. ~ty 03:56, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://de.abmahnfalle.wikia.com/ * Block ID Number: 4008 * What did you try to do?: Editing a page * Signature: AnwaltsLiebling (talk) 02:44, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi, my Wiki is an investigation platform covering a scandal that currently makes the news in Germany about fraudulent copyright claims against alleged users of redtube.com. It is therefore inevitable that we need to refer to the domain name redtube.com (we are not hyperlinking to it). Can you remove this very unfavorable restriction, e.g. by white listing my wiki? Here is the original message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: redtube\.com (Block #4008) Thanks AnwaltsLiebling (talk) 02:44, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Hey there, http://de.abmahnfalle.wikia.com/ doesn't seem to exist. Can you please provide us with the correct link? Thanks, ~ty 04:49, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://forum-the-manga.wikia.com * Block ID Number: (Block #83734) * What did you try to do?: Add a flag counter * Signature: [[User:Pyrrhomaniac|Pyrrhomaniac] (talk) 08:05, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :"is the text that is blocked. As that is non-functional code on Wikia, it probably wasn't what you were looking for, please check out . [[User:TyA|~ty] 04:47, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Armia Krajowa * Wiki's URL: http://military.wikia.com/ * Block ID Number: (Block #83734) * What did you try to do?: I tried to edit the Armia Krajowa article. Usually the error I get provides some indication of what the trigger is but this one is too vague. Is there a list of what the blocks are anywhere that is visible to us? If I could see what's triggering it I could probably fix it. * Signature: [[User:Reguyla|Reguyla] (talk) 04:24, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :"is the text that is blocked. [[User:TyA|~ty] 04:47, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Need to write article about a word that actually is on the block list * Wiki's URL: http://tardis.wikia.com/ * Block ID Number: 13792 * What did you try to do?: Write an article about the word "nigger" in its historical, American Civil War context, as used in a Doctor Who primary source. It's not a false positive, but I still need to write the article, which will be immediately locked to non-admin editing upon creation. Article text follows, to demonstrate reasonable handling of a clearly incendiary word: "Nigger" was a pejorative and generally offensive word that meant African-American. Its insult was plain when seen in the context of typical speech by pro-slavery Colonel Jubal Eustace: ::"You can't befriend a nigger! They're property. No better than a plough or an ox! Would you try to make friends with an ox?" It was a word Peri Brown hated. It was also a word that she had heard was re-appropriated by the African-American community sometime after the 1980s. Nevertheless it was a word she despised. Equally, the Fifth Doctor found the word "disgusting" and admonished Eustace not to use it. (PROSE: Blood and Hope (novel)) Category:Derogatory names and insults * Signature: — CzechOut 05:09, December 20, 2013 (UTC) False Positive... * Wiki's URL: http://godzilla.wikia.com/ * Block ID Number: .*\<\/a\>.{0,2}$ (Block #18461) * What did you try to do?: Edit MediaWiki:Chat-browser-is-not-supported. * I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 03:33, December 22, 2013 (UTC)